When I Look At You
by longlivebechloe
Summary: It all started when they were five. This is just an idea that popped in my head, just a oneshot.


She first notices her when they're five.

She's walking across the street with who she assumes are her mother and father. The older man has a duffel bag over his shoulder and in one swift motion he picks up the small girl in his arms.

And then they're out of her line of vision.

She's sitting behind the counter at her mother's cafe. She's got a little break from school and since her mother, Cindy, can't afford a sitter for a whole week she's stuck helping in the cafe. It's really not that bad but, at the age of five she'd rather be doing other things.

Instead she's sitting next to the register perfecting her math skills. She's in charge of freshly baked cookies in the display case. They cost 50 cents each or a dozen for 3 dollars.

"Good job honey," her mother says as she brings out more cookies, "Stacie and her mother are coming over in a bit, so you won't be tortured much longer" she says knowingly.

Beca rolls her eyes, "Stacie will probably want to do this" she whines. Cindy lets out a little laugh and kisses the top of her daughter's head "Mammaaa" she whines again.

As she's wiping her hair and getting rid of any evidence from her mom's embarrassing kiss, she catches a glimpse of the ginger she saw earlier.

She's got long, wavy, red hair; the kind of hair that only a doll would have. Her bright blue eyes light up when she looks up at the woman who's holding her hand. Beca doesn't know where the older man went, but she's not too concerned with it.

The bells chime above the door as they walk in, and Beca sits up a little straighter. She watches as the redhead skips over to a booth with her mother. She doesn't know why but this girl is magnetizing. And when she laughs it sounds like a thousand angels singing.

This isn't the last she'll watch Chloe Beale.

-x-

When they're seven Stacie calls her out for staring.

It's a warm day in May and the two of them are at the park. Beca's house is close by so Cindy let them go alone.

Stacie is going on and on about the camera her mother let her borrow. Beca loves the tall brunette like a sister but, sometimes she just doesn't know when to stop talking.

She's perfect the whole 'pretend to listen while thinking about other things' so as she sits on the bench opposite of Stacie she lets her eyes wander.

It's a seemingly typical sunday afternoon. A couple is walking with their baby in a stroller. A group of toddlers are playing in the sand pit. A few kids, about her age, are playing basketball on the fenced off court. She really hopes Stacie doesn't catch her looking because she'll try to get them to join. And then she notices Chloe.

She's sitting off to the side with a large pad in her lap. Her tongue is sticking out slightly, focusing on what she's doing and now Beca has the utmost desire to know what Chloe's drawing. Her red locks fall around her face and just as she's thinking she wants to tuck it behind her ear, someone else does.

She isn't sure why but her blood boils at the thought of someone else touching Chloe. Sure, Beca has noticed she tends to enjoy looking at girls rather than boys and she even forms crushes on them. Like she has with Chloe.

But a smile slowly forms on Beca's face when Chloe pushes the boy's hand away and scowls. Beca has never seen a scowl on her happy face, but somehow she still manages to make that look beautiful. Tom, Chloe's boyfriend, backs away with his hands in the air and a smirk on his face. Chloe rolls her eyes as a petite blonde collapses next to her.

"You're drooling Beca."

Stacie's voices causes her to jump and look at her like a deer in headlights. She raises her eyebrows and folds her arms in from herself onto the picnic table in front of her. Beca is sure she is bright red, but she doesn't even have the voice to defend herself.

"Will you talk to her already!" Stacie asks in exasperation. Beca's eyes widen in fear of someone overhearing their conversation, "Oh please" she mumbles under breath.

Sometimes Beca really hates having Stacie as a best friend.

"I wasn't.." Beca trails off once she realizes there's no point in lying, "she'll think I'm weird! It's not normal for a seven year old girl to like another girl. She would probably make fun of me."

Stacie frowns, "she doesn't seem like that kind of girl," she says as she turns to look at the ginger, "besides, she's a human being."

Beca shakes her head, "No. She's really not." she whispers with a smile.

Stacie furrows her eyebrows at her friends (innocent) stalker tendencies. She smiles at Beca and picks up her camera, she spins around quickly and focuses on the lens.

Beca freaks out when she snaps the picture.

Beca stands up from the bench and stomps off to the other side of the playground. Stacie sighs softly and follows after her. Beca doesn't wait for her to catch up until she hears Stacie struggling to keep up with her. Stacie may have longer legs, but she isn't exactly in the best shape.

Beca may be pissed, but she was raised to be a considerate girl, so she walks Stacie home. Beca stops outside the sidewalk outside Stacies' home and tries her best not to look at the taller girl. It's hard to be mad at her for an extended amount of time, but this really set Beca off.

Stacie looks down to Beca with her big eyes and lets the camera dangle on her wrist. This will be the last time she explores photography.

She knows better than to push Beca when she's angry so she just leans down and gives Beca a peck on the cheek. Then she's walking up her lawn. Beca knows she's going to call Stacie later tonight but right now she just wants to be mad.

Before Stacie is in her house she comes running down her steps and puts something in Beca's hand. Beca shakes her head and tries to resist but Stacie doesn't let her. She smiles at Beca and walks away.

She glances at the picture Stacie took. Chloe's in the middle of laughing as her arm is tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Beca admires the picture for almost her whole walk home. She walks in through the door and directly to her bedroom trying to find where to place the photo.

She puts it in an old shoe box she has in her closet.

-x-

When they're thirteen she has the opportunity to talk to Chloe.

It's an opportunity that she doesn't get to take.

Stupid Stacie.

She and Stacie are working in Cindy's Cafe, Beca's behind the counter and Stacie is taking orders. They've been doing this for about a year now. Stacie wanted someplace to go where she wouldn't get lost in a bunch of chaos and Beca really doesn't have a choice but to work here.

Stacie walks over and lays her head on the counter. Beca knows this look. She wants something from her, but Beca is going to choose to ignore her. Stacie sighs loudly and leans forward. Again, Beca ignores her. Stacie grumbles even louder this time and Beca has had enough.

"What?" Beca asks with a frustrated laugh.

"My feet are killing me! Can we switch?" she begs. Beca groans, she hates taking orders, but Stace has been doing it all day and it's only fair if they change shifts at the end of the day.

"Fine," she says playfully letting out a puff of air. Stacie squeals excitedly and quickly takes her place behind the counter. She tosses Beca the pen and notepad and waves her off to go take orders.

As she's taking down a family's order the bell chimes and she instinctively looks up to see who it is. When Chloe Beale walks in her heart stops. Chloe doesn't look at anyone when she walks up to the counter. Stacie quickly glances at Beca and she can feel her stomach drop. Stupid Stacie and her stupid whining about her stupid legs hurting! For all she knows she's missing out on her only chance to talk to the girl of her dreams.

It's like a scene out of a music video or something. The way her hips sway and her red fiery locks bounce on her shoulders kept Beca's full attention. She asks Stacie for something and hands her the amount needed for it. Chloe turns around and Beca notices she has a cup of something. She intends on asking Stacie how she likes her drink, not caring how lame it'll look.

Chloe puts on her aviators, which make her look badass. Then she's walking towards the door and just for a split second, they lock eyes, and in that short second Chloe sends her the softest, sweetest smile she's ever seen. The father at her table clears his throat and Beca shakes her head to break the daze Chloe has over her.

She quickly jots down the orders and nearly runs over to put them in.

She rings the bell and calls out the orders then slides the paper into the kitchen. She knows she's got a few minutes to spare so she stops by to talk to Stacie.

"Light, with four sugars." Stacie grins knowing what Beca wanted to know.

Beca grins and hugs the girl, Stacie is the best when she's not frustrating the hell out of her.

"Maybe I'll finally ask her to that movie," she refers to a prediction she made last year with Stacie, but all Stacie does is shake her head and laugh.

"What?"

"Beca, you know how I said that Chloe isn't the type of girl to make fun of you for asking her out?" Beca nods with confusion on her face, "well this Chloe totally would."

Beca frowns, "listen, I just don't want to see you get hurt." Stacie whispers.

Beca is called to one of her tables, and then the rest of the day is pretty hectic. It's dark when Stacie's mom is here to pick her up. After the tables are cleaned up Beca walks out to the roof, because she and Stacie plan on setting up a minigolf course.

They also started writing out predictions of what they want to happen in the future. She has a prediction that won't take place until a long time and Stacie will probably make fun of her for it but she doesn't care.

Because Beca Mitchell will marry Chloe Beale

-x-

When they're fourteen she goes to her first high school basketball game.

She doesn't want to be there at all but Stacie forced her to be social, which made her even grumpier.

The bulls are announced and the team runs out on the court. Since it's the first game of the season, the players are announced individually. She tenses when Tom's name is called out but Stacie is too busy flirting with the boy next to her to notice.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees a flash of red hair and she naturally snaps around to look. There she is, decked out in a maroon and black cheerleading uniform that bares her midriff. Beca forgets about the game after that and watches her tentatively.

She watches her a lot more freshman year.

And sophomore year.

Both summers actually.

-x-

When they're seventeen Beca finally talks to Chloe.

She came off a little bitchy, but Beca doesn't think it was directed towards her. At least Beca talked to Chloe. That was something she could cross off her bucket list.

She's behind the register at the local record store when Chloe Beale walks in.

Chloe walks towards the back of the store and there's loud grumble come from where she is, so Beca walk towards her and she's squatting down looking through the piles of CD's.

"Need any help?" Beca asks as nicely as possible. Chloe looks over and raises her eyebrows, "uh yes, actually. My boyfriend's birthday is coming up and he doesn't talk to me enough anymore for me to know what he wants so I was just going to get him a Jay-Z album or something but it doesn't look like you have any.."

Beca snorts at Chloe's innocence and Chloe can tell, "what? Is there something funny? The last thing I need is some loser laughing at me, thinking they know something I don't."

Beca puts her hands up in defence, "Easy tiger, it's just, this store is a bit too alternative for you and your boyfriend." Chloe's jaw drops immediately and she looks offended

"You're just another stereotypical person who thinks they know something about me."

She starts marching towards the door, and Beca starts going after her, "I wasn't trying to be stereotypical. But, hey, maybe you should try the record store across town. They have a wider genre range than us." Beca gives her a small smile and Chloe smiles back.

"Thank you, it's Beca right?" Beca's eyes go wide at the fact that Chloe knows her name. "Yeah, that's me."

Chloe nods softly, "I'll be seeing you around Beca."

And just like that Chloe Beale is out the door.

-x-

Chloe breaks up with Tom around his birthday.

A couple of weeks later Beca is telling Chloe she wants everything with her. But Chloe refuses saying she doesn't like girls that way.

For the first time, Beca thinks she is experiencing her first real heartbreak.

-x-

One day at school Chloe comes up to Beca in the hallway, "I need your help. I just lost a girl on the cheer team because she hurt her foot. She was our flyer and you're small so would you help me out please?" Beca really doesn't want to but she can't really say no to Chloe Beale.

Later that day Beca is walking into the gym when she hears the one and only Aubrey Posen yelling, "Really Chloe? Out of all the people in the school you pick the most alternative and least peppy girl. You are so dumb!"

Beca goes to turn around realizing she's not wanted when she hears Chloe call her name "Beca wait!" She stops and turns around tears in her eyes. She hates being this vulnerable around Chloe.

"Aubrey doesn't know you. She doesn't know how great of a person you really are. Please come back, I need you in there." she gives Beca the biggest puppy dog eyes she's ever seen and Beca slowly walks back in.

Chloe pulls her to the side and pulls her into a tight embrace, "Thank you so much becs."

After that moment, Beca promised herself she would never disappoint Chloe Beale.

-x-

When they were eighteen, there was a party for the basketball players and cheerleaders after their first win of the season.

Chloe had, had way too much to drink and Beca barely had anything.

Chloe bounces over to Beca and pulls her extremely close. "Hi Becs!" Beca raised her eyebrows surprised at how the ginger was acting, "hey red." She says not quite as enthusiastic as Chloe.

Chloe hums a soft tune still holding Beca closely by her arms. "I'm so glad that I met you! You know that I broke up with Tom last year because of my feelings for you." Chloe kept rambling but Beca stopped listening after that sentence.

Was it true? Why would she say we can't be together if she has feelings for me?

"I'm going to get a drink, this ginger needs her jiggle juice!" Chloe slaps her butt and skips off to the keg.

The room is becoming incredibly small so Beca goes to leave, but stops to tell Aubrey in case Chloe asks.

She is nearly asleep when there's knocking on her window. Beca wearily gets out of her bed and looks out the window to see Chloe standing there smiling.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Beca asks in astonishment but Chloe just giggles even more.

Yep, she's still drunk.

"I missed you, Aubrey told me you left so i came to see you!" she goes from being serious to giggling again, "man, it took me forever to find your house in the dark."

Chloe plops on Beca's bed and Beca goes to get some advil and water for Chloe because she'll need it. But when she comes back Chloe is passed out on her bed.

Beca tucks her in and she climbs into bed beside her, she turns to face Chloe who looks so peaceful and unbothered in her sleep. She doesn't even notice when she moves her hand and starts brushing Chloe's hair. Chloe hums in approval and a soft small traces her lips. Before Beca knows it she's also asleep.

-x-

The night of the basketball State championship, the Bulls win and everything is perfect, there's confetti, people are celebrating, but Chloe feels as if something is missing from this exciting event.

Beca.

She loves Beca Mitchell. She's in love with Beca Mitchell and all she wants is for her to be next to her right now.

Choe walks through the crowd of people and finds the small brunette talking to Stacie. When Stacie see's Chloe walking towards them she warns Beca, "Beale is coming up behind you, you have to talk to her." Beca turns around and Chloe gives her the biggest smile and when Beca turns to look at Stacie, Stacie is gone.

She turns back around and Chloe is in front of her still smiling. It's a smile Beca has never seen before, but it's the smile that Stacie describes is how Beca looks at Chloe. It's pure love.

"The night you told me you wanted everything with me, I screwed up. Big time. I didn't realize that until a few months ago. Beca, I've only known you for a year now but I can't remember a happy time without you. Whenever something good happens all I can think about is how I want you next to me. I want you. I love you Beca Mitchell."

Beca is speechless. She's pretty sure she's wearing the biggest smile ever. Her first thought was to kiss Chloe, but Chloe beat her to it.

Beca feels Chloe's lips on hers and as cheesy as it may sound, she felt sparks.

Chloe wraps her arms around Beca's neck and Beca rests hers on Chloe's waist. They're both giving everything they have into the kiss but soon air becomes a need so Beca pulls away and rests her head on Chloe's.

"I love you too."

-x-

Exactly five years later, Beca proposes.

As expected, Chloe says yes.

It's their wedding day and Beca is wearing a pantsuit and Chloe is walking down the aisle wearing a beautiful, white dress.

They're towards the end of their ceremony when it's time for the vows.

Chloe goes first, she takes a deep breath and starts, "Beca Mitchell, six years ago I would not have pictured me being here today marrying you. I can't even begin to explain how lucky I am to have found such an amazing woman who loves me more than anyone ever has. Beca, you deserve to be adored. And that's just what I'm going to do for the rest of my life, I'm going to adore for years and years to come. Ever since I met you in the record store, I knew you had stole my heart. I promise to always be there for you whether you need me or not because I am so deeply in love with you." They're both in tears and Beca is trying to contain herself for her words.

"Chloe, you are the love of my life. Every since the minute I saw your gorgeous red hair and saw those irresistible blue eyes I knew I wanted to meet you. It might have taken me twelve years to finally build the courage to talk to you, but I did it. You came into my life and knocked down my walls without a problem. I'm so happy I've finally found someone to love me for me. Chloe Beale, I will love you until the day I die. I'm so terribly in love with you. Always have been, always will be."

"Beca, you may kiss your bride." the priest says with a smile on his face.

"Finally," Beca whispers relieved and pulls Chloe in to kiss her.

-x-

It's the first night in their new home and they're laying in bed watching TV.

Chloe is so concentrated on watching Criminal Minds, that she doesn't even notice Beca is staring at her in complete awe. Chloe turns her head and looks at Beca and giggles.

"What?" she asks in amusement, Beca shakes her head softly and smiles "nothing, I'm just thinking about how lucky I am."

Chloe smiles and leans over to kiss Beca softly. "Try not to stare in public babe, it gets creepy." she says half joking.

Beca just shakes her head knowingly.

This will not be the last time she watched Chloe Beale.


End file.
